ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 3. A *Mary Kay Adams as Grilka *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) *Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Jeff Austin as a Bolian security officer *Erick Avari as Yarka B *Lisa Banes as Renhol *Majel Barrett as: **Computer Voice **Lwaxana Troi *Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko (mirror) *John Lendale Bennett as: **Kozak **Gabriel Bell *Leslie Bevis as Rionoj *Avery Brooks as: **Benjamin Sisko **"Gabriel Bell" *Billy Burke as Ari C *Jeff Cadiente as **a Romulan guard (uncredited) **a Starfleet ensign (uncredited) *Michael Canavan as Tamal *Carlos Carrasco as D'Ghor *Kevin Carr as a Bajoran *Christopher Carroll as Benil *Darwyn Carson as a Romulan Tal Shiar operative *Mitch David Carter as a SWAT leader *Nicholas Cascone as Timor *Jefrey Alan Chandler as Trill Guardian *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Dennis Christopher as Borath *Shannon Cochran as Kalita *Jeffrey Combs as: **Tiron **Brunt *Brett Cullen as Deral D *Diaunté as a Jem'Hadar Guard *Nick Dimitri as a Trill guard (uncredited) *John Doman as Lenaris Holem *Juliana Donald as Emi *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Christopher Doyle as a Jem'Hadar Officer E *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Siddig El Fadil as: **Julian Bashir **Julian Bashir (mirror) F *Terry Farrell as: **Jadzia Dax **Jadzia Dax (mirror) *John Fleck as Ornithar *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami *Nicole Forester as a Dabo girl *Jonathan Frakes as Thomas Riker *William Frankfather as a Male Changeling G *Ann H. Gillespie as Jabara *Danny Goldring as Kell *Mel Green as the FCA secretary *Max Grodénchik as: **Rom **Rom (mirror) *Bennet Guillory as a Medical Big Shot ( ) H *Martha Hackett as T'Rul *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Henry Hayashi as a Male Party Guest ( ) *John Patrick Hayden as a Cardassian overseer *Christine Healy as Seltin Rakal *Annette Helde as Karina *Jessica Hendra as Dejar *Bari Hochwald as Elizabeth Lense *Patty Holley as a Female Party Guest ( ) *Clint Howard as Grady *Sherman Howard as Syvar *Mark Humphrey as Lito *Harry Hutchinson as a Bajoran trooper J *Richard Lee Jackson as Danny Webb *Salome Jens as a Female Changeling *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K *Cindy Katz as Yteppa *Robert Kerbeck as a Cardassian soldier *Matthew Kimbrough as Okalar L *Carlos LaCamara as Retaya *Norman Large as Viterian (uncredited) *Tina Lifford as Lee *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Eva Loseth as Riska *William Lucking as Furel M *Dennis Madalone as: **Atul **a Bajoran trooper (uncredited) **a Marauder **a Human security officer (uncredited) *Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington *Andrea Martin as Ishka *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Jeff Magnus McBride as Joran Belar *Julianna McCarthy as Mila * Dan McGee as a command/ operations division lieutenant (uncredited) *Colm Meaney as: **Miles O'Brien **Miles O'Brien (mirror) *Jim Metzler as Chris Brynner *Frank Military as Biddle Coleridge *Dick Miller as Vin *Bob Minor as Bo'rak *Tom Morga as a Jem'Hadar Soldier *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N *Hassan Nicholas as a Jem'Hadar Boy *Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev O *Tricia O'Neil as Korinas *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Leland Orser as Lovok P *Tony Papenfuss as Yeln *Lawrence Pressman as: **Tekeny Ghemor **Krajensky **Krajensky (Changeling) *Andrew Prine as Turrel R *J. Suzanne Rampe as a Trill guard (uncredited) *Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon *Victor Rivers as Altovar *Wendy Robie as Ulani Belor *Andrew Robinson as: **Elim Garak **Elim Garak (mirror) *Bumper Robinson as a Teenaged Jem'Hadar *Al Rodrigo as Bernardo Calvera *Tiny Ron as Maihar'du *Joseph Ruskin as: **Tumek **a Cardassian informant *Tim Russ as Tuvok (mirror) *Leon Russom as Toddman S *Diane Salinger as Lupaza *Jill Sayre as Mardah *Wendy Schenker as a Romulan Pilot *Tracy Scoggins as Gilora Rejal *Wallace Shawn as Zek *Jack Shearer as Ruwon *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Armin Shimerman as Quark *John Kenton Shull as a Bajoran security deputy *Gregory Sierra as Corbin Entek *Bill Smitrovich as Michael Webb *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Eric Stuart as a Stairway Guard ( ) T *Freyda Thomas as Alenis Grem V *Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Preston *Harvey Vernon as Yolad Belar *Nana Visitor as: **Kira Nerys **Iliana Ghemor **Kira Nerys (mirror) *Lark Voorhies as Leanne Y *Ray Young as Morka Z *Daniel Zacapa as Henry Garcia *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) Category:Production lists DS9 Season 3 Season 3 nl:DS9 Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices